1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector having a metallic shielding plate that contacts upper and lower grounding contacts thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) and USB connectors are well known in the art. China Patent No. 203859328 discloses a reversible electrical connector including an insulative housing defining a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion. The tongue portion defines opposite first and second surfaces and forms a slot. A plurality of first contacts are retained in the insulative housing and partially exposed on the first surface and a plurality of second contacts are retained in the insulative housing and partially exposed on the second surface. A metallic shielding plate includes a body portion and is located between the first contacts and the second contacts. A pair of grounding arms extend from opposite sides of the body portion, passing through the slot, to contact first and second grounding contact.